The Exiled One Returns
by Pokeballer92
Summary: Ash has gone into exile after being accused of crimes he didn't commit including the murder of his mother. With his old life in tatters, Ash sets off on a new quest to avenge his mother by tearing down the organisations responsible. Set after The Unova League which had a slightly different outcome.
1. Loss & Suffering

Hello guys, here it is the beginning of The Exiled One Returns. I won't be doing another rewrite of it for anyone worried, this will be the final version and will be completed.

I need a little help guys, I haven't watched the show in ages and need to know a list of all the wild Pokémon Ash has assisted during his traveling days from Kanto to the end of Unova. While I remember some, I know that there are ones that I have missed so I'd appreciate your help.

In conversations, unless otherwise stated this is how you can tell what kind of speech is being used.

'- Poké Speech

"- Human speech

 _"- Aura/Telepathy_

Without further ado let the chapter begin!

* * *

The Unova League had gone far better than Ash expected, admittedly he had trained harder than ever, but he had still expected to struggle against the other trainers. However, with no Tobias and his team of Legendary Pokémon in Ash's way no one was strong enough to compete with Ash and he was able to win his first regional League. He tried his best against the Unova Elite 4 but only managed to defeat the first member, still it was a massive improvement and both Ash and Pikachu were in high spirits. They'd never achieved this kind of success in an official league before and both were already thinking about their next adventure wherever that will be.

They were walking from Viridian City to Pallet Town reminiscing about everything that had happened during their adventure in Unova happily thinking about the great times they'd had in Unova. The success in Unova was making them anxious to head on their next adventure and go one step further, their dreams of being the best around no longer seeming so insurmountable. The victory in Unova had given everyone a big and much needed confidence boost.

"Well Pikachu, I think our journey through Unova was pretty successful."

'Yeah we finally got what we deserved and won a league.'

"Yep, now I say we rest up for a month or two and get some training in, then we head to Kalos, I think we've got a real chance at beating the Elite 4 and challenging the Champion of Kalos. Does that sound good to you?"

Pikachu nodded and nuzzled Ash's cheek which made Ash smile, he scratched behind Pikachu's ear making the mouse let out a soft sigh. As much as they both enjoyed travelling and battling other trainers they wanted to take a break after the intense battles they'd had in Unova especially against the Elite 4. Neither of them had experienced battling that intense before and while they craved for more of it they knew that a good rest and taking some time to train hard again would be ideal.

"Glad you agree. I think we should pick up the speed otherwise we'll be walking all day so Pikachu how about we fly the rest of the way home?"

'Sounds like a great idea!'

"Alright than, Charizard I choose you."

The dragon burst out of his Pokéball and shot a playful Flamethrower at Ash who by now was ready for it and leapt out of the way. Ash then walked back to Charizard and stroked the dragon' neck, he'd missed the faithful fire type and was overjoyed that he'd had a chance to reunite with him in Unova. He had to admit that he was surprised that the dragon had chosen to stay with him rather than return to the valley, he'd assumed that Charizard would stay there forever. Words couldn't describe how happy Ash had felt when he found out that Charizard wanted to stay with him.

"Hey Charizard, could you give us a ride back to Pallet?"

Charizard nodded and picked Ash up, he placed his trainer on his back and then flew into the air straight towards Pallet Town. The trio were excited to get home, so they could see their friends and family and have some well-deserved rest.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town all of Ash's travel companions from his previous journeys had gathered at Professor Oak's Lab. They had all worked together to prepare a massive surprise party for Ash to celebrate his incredible performance in the Unova League and were now waiting for him to arrive. They were all sat in the lounge, watching the highlights from the Unova League finals where Pikachu was standing proud over a Haxorus when the screen suddenly cut to a news reporter.

"We interrupt this broadcast of the highlights of the Unova League for this breaking news story. Viridian City in flames! Moments ago, Viridian City was attacked by a man riding a Charizard. Streams of flames from the Charizard and bolts of electricity from the Pikachu on the man's shoulder have destroyed most the city."

Everyone looked at one another briefly considering the idea that it had been Ash but then immediately dismissing the idea, there was no way the innocent boy they knew was capable of something like that. If anything, he'd be there helping people and trying to stop the attacker from harming the defenceless civilians.

"Many people have been injured by the attack, some in critical condition however so far there have been no casualties. We have video footage of the attack, warning this will contain graphic images."

The video began as the first attacks were launched at the buildings, screams of terror almost drowning out the explosions being created by the attacks. The camera zoomed in on the person riding the Charizard and everyone's eyes widened in shock. The face was shrouded but the hat, clothes, backpack even the way the Pikachu stood on the man's shoulder pointed to only person… Ash.

"It can't be." Dawn and Misty gasped.

"It is." Gary stated.

"Early reports suggest that the prime suspect is Ash Ketchum, he was last seen flying towards Pallet Town so if you see him inform the authorities immediately. Police have been dispatched from all surrounding areas and are currently on their way to Pallet Town."

While everyone was still trying to process the information, the booming sounds of a series of explosions made everyone rush out of the Lab and look for where the noises came from. Horrified expression appeared on their faces as they realised that the explosion had come from the Ketchum home. They immediately started running towards the Ketchum home to check on Delia, hoping that she was safe.

* * *

Far above them in the skies Ash had heard and seen the explosion as it happened, and he was panicking about his mother. Charizard spotted that it was the Ketchum residence that had exploded and without wasting a second shot off at full speed to Ash's house. Within seconds he landed outside the burning building and Ash on instinct jumped off the dragon's back and ran towards the house intent on saving his mother. However, he was suddenly stopped by a three-clawed hand grabbing his arm. Ash wrenched his arm trying to get free, so he could rescue his mother but Charizard grip was too strong for him.

"Charizard let me go, my mother's in there, Charizard I can't leave her to burn to death."

The dragon replied by pointing to himself and then the house and saw that Ash understood what he was saying. With that Charizard released his hold on Ash's arm and then charging into the burning house, he desperately looked around the ground floor for any sign of Ash's mother but found nothing amongst the raging inferno. He then heard harsh coughing coming from upstairs and burst through the ceiling, the house was destroyed anyway so him flying through the ceiling mattered not.

After breaking through Charizard immediately spotted Delia on the floor and picked her up, he was so concerned about getting her to safety that he had not noticed all her injuries. He then shot a Dragon Pulse at the wall blowing a hole through it and letting him fly out of the house and land in front of Ash. Charizard placed Delia gently on the ground and watched as his trainer fell to his knees, tears filling the boy's eyes as he looked at his badly wounded mother. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her blood dripping onto his arms, Charizard and Pikachu exchanged a glance, they both knew that she didn't have much time.

"No, Arceus no. Mum, mum can you hear me?"

Delia's eyes opened and despite the pain she was in she smiled at her son, she'd been hoping she'd get to see him one last time before the end. Although at the same time she was saddened that Ash had to see her like this and would be forced to watch her pass away in his arms. With what little strength she had left Delia placed her hand on Ash's face and wiped away his tears.

"Ash, honey I'm dying."

"No, no you're not mum. You'll be fine, I'll get you to a hospital and…"

"We both know that I'd never survive moving. Ash it's over for me, please just promise me that you'll stay safe."

"Who did this to you? Who's responsible?"

"It was Team Rocket, they said something about getting rid of you for good. I tried to stop them, but they attacked me."

"They'll pay for this; I swear they'll pay."

"Don't let darkness consume you honey, the desire for vengeance can change a person. Remember who you are, remember that I love you and that I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too mum."

Delia gave Ash a final small smile before letting out her last ragged breath, her hand slipping away from Ash's face and laying limp on the bloody ground. Ash watched his mother's eyes close for one last time and tears flowed down his cheeks as he clutched onto her dead body. Pikachu and Charizard watched their trainer mourning and let out a few tears of their own, Delia had treated every one of Ash's Pokémon as if they were family and she would be dearly missed by them all/.

"I promise that Team Rocket will pay for this."

Ash was so focussed on his now deceased mother that he didn't hear the footsteps of his friends behind him, the group looked at Ash in horror as they saw the lifeless form of Delia in his arms. With no one else in sight, the blood covering Ash's clothes and the images they had just seen on the television it led them all to one conclusion, one that none of them ever thought they would come to.

"Ash how could you do this?" Professor Oak asked.

"Was destroying Viridian City not enough for you?" Gary added.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Have you gone insane?" Tracey yelled.

Hearing the yelling behind him brought Ash back to reality, he finally tore his gaze away from his mother and noticed that his friends were stood behind him. He felt his spirit lift for a moment until he processed what they said, he then looked at his friends in complete bemusement, he had no clue what they were talking about and wondered why they were saying these things.

"I don't know what you're all talking about." Ash whimpered.

"Stop playing innocent Ash, there's video's all over the news showing you destroying Viridian City. There's images of children and Pokémon laying injured in the streets all thanks to you and now we find you with your mother dead in your arms with only your Charizard and Pikachu nearby."

"You can't be serious, you don't honestly think I'd destroy Viridian City and murder my mother, do you?"

Ash looked at all his so-called friends in shock, he gazed at each of them individually and saw that most of them were glaring at him while some were either crying or avoiding his gaze. At that moment, he knew that they did indeed believe that he's guilty of the horrific crimes they described. His heart started to shatter as the people who knew better than anyone else believed that he would commit murder.

"You all do, don't you? You actually think I'm capable of committing crimes like that. I-I can't believe it." Ash said in disbelief.

"Ash if you give yourself up maybe things won't be so bad." Brock suggested.

The young man shook his head at Brock and then hugged his mother tightly, he looked down at her peaceful face and kissed her forehead knowing that he had to leave now. He had to escape this place before he was imprisoned for crimes he did not commit.

"I'm sorry mum, I have to go." Ash whispered as he gently placed his mother on the ground.

"You're not going anywhere Ketchum; you're going to pay for what you've done." Gary said.

Most of Ash's now former friends took a step closer to him all intent on making sure he was going nowhere, the only exception being Dawn who still couldn't meet Ash's gaze. As the traitors stepped closer Pikachu and Charizard immediately placed themselves between Ash and his former friends. Electricity was sparking off Pikachu while the flame on Charizard's tail grew more intense, the actions of both Pokémon scared the traitors and made them take a step back fearful of what they may do.

'You're not going to do anything to Ash. If you come any closer, you're all taking a Thunderbolt from me!' Pikachu yelled.

'And a Flamethrower from me.' Charizard added.

"Thank you, Pikachu and you too Charizard. Let's head back to the corral and see if any of the others believe me."

Before Ash's now former friends could do anything to stop him, Ash picked up Pikachu and jumped onto Charizard's back. The dragon launched himself into the air and they flew to Professor Oak's Lab hopeful that they would have allies there. They landed in the corral and all of Ash's Pokémon quickly surrounded them although many of them did not appear pleased to see their trainer. Ash was distraught to see how many of his Pokémon were glaring at him, he knew he didn't have long so he squashed down those feelings, so he could say what he needed to.

"Okay everyone I'm assuming you all saw the news report so if you think I'm innocent get your Pokéball and bring it to me, so we can leave, the rest of you can go to hell!"

Ash was heartbroken when only ten Pokémon retrieved their Pokéballs and gave them to him, those ten were Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Donphan, Scraggy, Totodile, Infernape, Sceptile, Gible, Snorlax and Swellow. The loyal Pokémon stood alongside Pikachu and Charizard protectively in front of Ash, glaring at the Pokémon who didn't believe in their trainer who had done so much for all of them.

"Thank you, for believing in me." Ash said as he briefly hugged his loyal Pokémon.

Ash was startled by the sound of sirens in the distance and growing ever closer, he quickly returned his loyal Pokémon apart from Charizard and Pikachu and then climbed on to the dragon's back. Charizard knew there was no time to wait for Ash's command, so he flew away in the opposite direction of where the sirens were wailing, focussed on getting Ash as far away from Pallet as possible.

Ash stayed silent with tears trailing down his face while Charizard flew them to safety, he had no idea where the dragon was taking him, and he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could think about was his mother's last words and the looks on the faces of his so-called friends. Team Rocket had taken everything from him and despite what his mother had said Ash's eyes suddenly grew dark and cold as he muttered a sentence.

"Ash Ketchum is dead."

* * *

Notes

Thank you all for reading this chapter, please leave a review below telling me what you liked and what I could improve on.

As I said at the start I'd really appreciate you guys giving me a list of Pokemon Ash has helped throughout his travels.


	2. Finding Friends

Here is chapter 2 of this story, thank you all for your reviews on chapter 1. This is where the story really starts changing and we get into brand new territory.

I need a little help guys, I haven't watched the show in ages and need to know a list of all the wild Pokémon Ash has assisted during his travelling days from Kanto to the end of Unova. While I remember some, I know that there are ones that I have missed so I'd appreciate your help. I have already gotten a list from pokefan2003 listing some of the Pokémon Ash has met and helped but he did admit that he wasn't sure about any Unova ones.

In conversations unless otherwise stated this is how you can tell what kind of speech is being used.

'- Poké Speech

"- Human speech

 _"- Aura/Telepathy_

Without further ado let the chapter begin!

* * *

Ash wiped the tears from his eyes, there was no more time for him to cry right now, he had to find somewhere safe and come up with a plan for getting revenge on Team Rocket. As the cool winds chilled him, Ash started to think about everywhere he'd gone, the people he'd met and whether any of those places where safe and if he could trust any of the people he had met. Another chill cut through him and Ash wished he was back in the sunny Orange Islands then he wouldn't be worrying about the icy winds. Ash's eyes widened a little as he realised that was where they could go, the islands were secluded and there was a chance that Professor Ivy may still have faith in him.

"Take us to the Orange Islands Charizard, we can't stay in any of the main regions and if there is one professor who will still believe in me it's professor Ivy. I know she wouldn't be like the others and just blindly agree that I did those things."

Charizard nodded and changed course heading straight for the Orange Archipelago, it wouldn't be a long flight, but it would be a tense one as they were all worried about whether or not the professor would be on Ash's side. Both Charizard and Pikachu were hoping that Ash was right and that they would find help by going to Professor Ivy, but both were sure that Ash will probably be proven wrong and they will have to pick up the pieces.

* * *

After a quick and quiet flight Charizard landed on Valencia Island, right outside of Professor Ivy's lab. Nervously Ash jumped off Charizard's back and stared up at the lab hoping that this was the right decision. He hugged Charizard and thanked him for bringing him here then returned him to his Pokéball and placed it safely in his pocket. Ash took a deep breath and then knocked on the door of the lab.

"I hope I'm right about this." Ash muttered.

A few moments later the door opening revealing Professor Ivy dressed in her lab coat looking exactly as she had done when Ash had first met her. The professor's eyes widened as she saw the young man stood outside her door looking as distraught as she had expected. She saw the dried tears on his cheeks and the cold and broken look in his eyes and immediately felt sorry for him.

"Hello Professor Ivy, I'm sorry about just turning up like this but I didn't know where else to go."

"Don't be sorry Ash, I'm glad you came here, I was worried you'd run to some close-minded fool who would hand you over to the police."

"You mean you won't do that?"

"Of course, not Ash. I may have only known you for a short time Ash, but I know you well enough to be certain that you would never harm innocent people. Anyone who knows you and believes otherwise is a fool."

Hearing someone other than the few Pokémon who had remained loyal to him finally believing in him was all it took for Ash to let go of the emotions he had been bottling up. He clung onto Professor Ivy and sobbed into her lab coat. The professor quickly pulled the boy closer and hugged him tightly, whispering comforting words to him hoping it would help him. At the same time Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheek hoping it would help provide some comfort to his best friend on a day where he had lost so much.

Eventually Ash fell to sleep in Professor Ivy's arms, the events of the day finally taking its toll on the heartbroken young man. Filena looked down at Ash's sleeping face, there were streaks down his face where the fresh batch of tears had dried and even in sleep he was still holding onto her lab coat with a death grip. Making sure not to wake the boy, Filena manoeuvred Ash inside and gently laid him down on the couch so he could rest, she then draped a blanket over him and sat down in the nearby chair, so she would be here when he awoke. Pikachu went over to the professor and nuzzled her cheek to show his gratitude, he then snuggled up to Ash and joined him in slumber.

* * *

The next morning Ash woke up early, the sun beaming through the windows had brought him out of a restless night's sleep. He stretched which was enough to wake up Pikachu as well who immediately jumped onto Ash's face and nuzzled him. A forced smile appeared on Ash's face as he appreciated the efforts of his best friend.

"Morning Pikachu." Ash said sadly. "I've been thinking and well, we shouldn't have come here, I'm putting Professor Ivy and the triplets in danger. We should go before something bad happens to them because of me."

Despite wanting to stay with someone who believed in Ash as well, Pikachu nodded, sadly he knew what Ash said was true. Them staying there would only cause problems for these kind people. Ash sighed and looked at Professor Ivy who looked to be deep asleep and felt guilty for coming here, he was now a wanted criminal and his presence here was endangering people who believed in him.

Spotting a pad and pen on the table Ash got an idea, he'd write her a note thanking her for being there for him yesterday and then they'd leave. After a few minutes he finished the note, signing his name on the bottom. Ash let out a sigh and stood up, he had to leave soon before his nerve broke.

"Let's go Pikachu."

"You're not going anywhere Ash." Professor Ivy said before Ash could take a step.

"P-Professor Ivy, I thought you were asleep."

"Not quite, I thought you might try something like this, so I stayed here to make sure you didn't. I'm not letting you leave here and wander around blindly until you get caught."

"I really appreciate your concern but me being here would just be another problem for you. If the police ever searched here and found me, you would be arrested at the very least."

"Trust me Ash you're safe here, the law enforcement of the Orange Island are the members of the Orange League, Cissy, Rudy, Danny, Luana and of course Drake. All of whom also believe you to be innocent, so they will never turn you in."

"What about Lance and the G-Men. They can surely come whenever they want."

"Yes, they can but I have an idea how to counter that by creating a new law stating that those wishing to travel to the Orange Islands must do so exclusively by our ferries and provide full proof of identity. We'll say that this law was put in place to catch Ash Ketchum in case he tried using a fake identity. That'll give us at least a day's warning to get you somewhere safe until Lance and the G-Men leave."

"That could actually work."

"Of course, it will work, I came up with me it." Filena gave Ash a small smile and then stood up. "Come on Ash, you must be starving as must your Pokémon."

Ash watched Professor Ivy walk into the kitchen amazed that she had already come up with a plan to keep him safe from the authorities. With his worries of Professor Ivy and the triplets abandoning him too now no longer an issue Ash didn't need to leave which brought a small legitimate smile to his face. Despite everything that had happened he still had a home, he still had people who believed in him and he still had family.

* * *

Ash walked into the kitchen and saw Professor Ivy cooking a sight that was surprising to say the least considering that last time he had been here she had been unable to cook hence why Brock had stayed here. Filena laughed at the expression on Ash's face, last time they had met she had not been able to cook at all, but they had changed because of Brock. While Brock had been an annoying pervert who she had been glad to be rid of, he had at least taught her how to cook to a reasonable standard. She quickly cooked up some food for herself, Ash and his Pokémon and placed it on some trays.

"We'll eat outside, that way your Pokémon can eat with us."

"Okay."

Filena and Ash picked up the trays and the former led Ash outside and sat in a chair with Ash taking a seat next to her, he then sent out the Pokémon who still believed in him leaving Filena shocked at how few Pokémon Ash had. She watched as all the Pokémon, even Charizard who she knew was a very proud Pokémon, hugged Ash and then went over to where their food was waiting for them. As they started to eat, all of them took furtive glances at Ash, they were worried about him and would do anything in their power to help and protect him.

"Those are the only ones who stayed loyal to you?" Filena asked.

Ash merely nodded sadly in response and Filena felt her heartbreak again for Ash, she was sure he had well over thirty Pokémon not including all those Tauros and now only a third of them at most had stood by his side. For someone like Ash who loved his Pokémon as if they were his family Filena knew that must have devastated him possibly more than his friend's betrayal.

Filena turned her gaze from Ash to the Pokémon that had stayed loyal to him and noticed that Ash's Pokémon had all finished their meals. This was of no surprise to her since they probably hadn't eaten since the morning of the incident It was also clear to her that they were still hungry which was something she intended to change. Filena immediately went back into the kitchen to make some more food for them leaving Ash alone to think. He didn't have much time to himself though as moments later the voice of an old friend suddenly started to speak to Ash

" _Ash can you hear me?"_

"M-Mewtwo?" Ash whispered.

" _Yes Ash, I have come with word that there are other Pokémon still loyal to you that now wish to join you. I shall send the locations of them to Charizard and Swellow, so they may bring them to you."_

"Okay, thank you Mewtwo." Ash replied as he felt the presence of Mewtwo leave as quickly as it had arrived.

Moments later Swellow and Charizard felt something, a strange but familiar presence poking at their minds, asking for entrance. Despite some scepticism both Pokémon allowed it since the presence did feel somewhat familiar and it seemed as though the presence had no malicious intent. They were then were both greeted by the telepathic voice of Mewtwo, while Swellow knew relatively little of the clone, Charizard remembered him well.

" _Thank you both for permitting me to contact you. I need the two of you to fly to certain places and retrieve other Pokémon loyal to Ash. I have already informed Ash of this, so you need not worry about explaining it to him."_

'Who else is loyal to Ash?' Charizard asked.

" _There are many who still believe in Ash, first of all there is Butterfree, Gliscor and Pidgeot although they are all on their way bringing Squirtle, Haunter who is now a Gengar, Primeape, Riolu and Luxio with them so you won't need to find them. As for who you will be collecting, Swellow will go to Johto and get Houndour, Misdreavus and Sneasel while Charizard will go to Unova and get Zoroark and Zorua. I will give you more detailed instructions when you arrive in those regions."_

'Why can't you just teleport them here?' Charizard asked knowing the clone was more than capable of this.

" _I am already breaking rules set by Arceus by doing this, we legendary Pokémon are not meant to interfere in the events of the world more than necessary. I hope to be able to help you more some day but for now this is the best I can do."_

With that Mewtwo left Swellow and Charizard for now and would wait for them to get closer to the regions they were headed too. Charizard and Swellow quickly made their way over to Ash and hugged him knowing that they wouldn't see him for a while. After a few moments they reluctantly released their hold on Ash and launched themselves into the air, headed towards the regions they'd been directed to.

"Where are your Charizard and Swellow going?" Professor Ivy asked as she came back outside with more food for the Pokémon.

"They are going to collect some Pokémon I've met during my travels, old friends who still believe in me."

How Ash knew that these Pokémon still believed in him was a mystery to Felina, but she decided against asking for him to elaborate and settled for placing the food in front of Ash's Pokémon and then taking a seat next to the young man. There was one thing that Felina wanted to know although she wasn't sure whether Ash had even had a chance to think about this.

"I know that it's probably a bit soon to be asking this but what are your intentions now?" Filena asked.

"I'm going to do some training and then destroy Team Rocket, they're the ones behind this and they must pay. After that I don't know, maybe find a secluded island around here and live there, helping you and the Pokémon on the surrounding islands as often as I can."

"Well I don't like the idea of you chasing after Team Rocket, but I can't stop you, if you want to do this then you have my support."

"Thank you, Professor Ivy." Ash started.

"Filena." The professor interrupted.

"What?"

"My name, it's Filena, if you're going to stay here you better start calling me that. You're a part of our family now Ash and family don't use fancy titles."

"Thank you for letting me be part of your family Felina. So, where's the nearest uninhabited island? I need somewhere to train, and I don't want to risk damaging your lab."

The professor leaned back in her chair and looked deep in thought as she tried to think of a place that would be safe for him to train on and was nearby her lab. An island quickly came to mind, it was only a short distance from the lab, was large enough for Ash and his Pokémon to train on and to her knowledge was uninhabited by people or Pokémon.

"I know just the place Ash."

* * *

Notes

Thank you all for reading this chapter, please leave a review below telling me what you liked and what I could improve on. I'm also willing to use any ideas you may have.


	3. A King & A Maiden

Here is chapter 3 of this story, thank you all for your reviews on chapter 1. This is where the story really starts changing and we get into brand new territory.

I need a little help guys, I haven't watched the show in ages and need to know a list of all the wild Pokémon Ash has assisted during his travelling days from Kanto to the end of Unova. While I remember some, I know that there are ones that I have missed so I'd appreciate your help. I have already gotten a list from pokefan2003 listing some of the Pokémon Ash has met and helped but he did admit that he wasn't sure about any Unova ones.

In conversations unless otherwise stated this is how you can tell what kind of speech is being used.

'- Poké Speech

"- Human speech

 _"- Aura/Telepathy_

Without further ado let the chapter begin!

* * *

Felina led Ash towards the beach so she could take him to the island she was talking about, Pikachu quickly caught them up and jumped onto Ash's shoulder nuzzling his cheek. There was no way Pikachu was leaving Ash at any time no matter what. Ash scratched the mouse's ear gratefully and then caught back up with Felina who was stroking the head of her faithful Gyrados who was rumbling in content.

"Hey, Gyrados I need you to take us to the uninhabited island we found."

Gyrados nodded and rumbled in response, he then leant down allowing Felina and Ash to get onto Gyrados' back, they both took firm hold on Gyrados fins and when he was sure they were ready to leave Gyrados let out a roar as the sea serpent headed towards the island Felina was speaking of.

As Gyrados tore through the waves Ash found himself reminiscing his journeys through these islands specifically the incident with Lugia and the legendary birds and now wondered why he bothered getting involved. He'd fought so hard for so many of the legendary Pokémon and they'd let him down when he really needs their help. Ash sighed and cast his gaze back out to the sea finding himself wanting to return to the Shamouti Shrine.

With the help of Gyrados they reached the island Felina had thought of, they got off the sea serpents back and took a look around the smallish island, it was still uninhabited and had plenty of room for Ash and his Pokémon to train. After checking out the island Ash and Pikachu nodded, both knowing that this would be perfect for what Ash had planned.

"This'll be perfect, we can train here without worrying about someone being bothered by us."

"And you're close enough that I can keep an eye on you if I need to." Felina added. "Well with that sorted we should head back to Valencia Island and tell your Pokémon the news."

"Yeah, we should, but first can we take a small detour to the Shamouti Shrine?"

"Sure Ash."

While Felina was curious about why Ash would want to return there she didn't ask, she knew that if he wanted to tell her he would do in his own time. So, she got back into Gyrados' back and was quickly joined by Ash.

"Alright Gyrados head for the Shamouti Shrine."

With a rumble of acknowledgement Gyrados changed course and headed towards the shrine, he remembered the last time he had been here when he had watched as Lugia and the legendary birds of Kanto had battled in a fierce battle. He, along with everyone else who had gathered their had felt helpless as they watched the desperate battle and he just hoped that there wouldn't be a crisis like that again.

* * *

After a quick swim Gyrados arrived at the bottom of the hill that the Shamouti Shrine was sat on. Ash thanked Gyrados and got off the sea serpents back, Felina offered to go with him but Ash politely refused and then started to climb up the slope. He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to come here since the place held memories of his past but for some reason he wanted to go back to the shrine.

Ash got to the top of the hill and spotted the shrine, he walked up to the shrine and stood in front of the three spheres representing fire, lightning and ice remembering the events that had transpired here so many years ago. The memories only fuelled the anger Ash had towards his former friends and part of him was now imagining ways of making them pay after he had dealt with Team Rocket. Suddenly heard footsteps behind him and turned around spotting the talking Pokémon who had told him of his involvement in the prophecy and his role as the Chosen One.

"Hello Slowking."

"Welcome back Chosen One. Why have you come here?"

"I don't know, I just came here to vent I suppose. I just want to know why the legendary Pokémon let this happen to me? After everything I've done for them, they couldn't or wouldn't even protect my mother and have allowed me to be framed for horrific crimes that now make me public enemy number one." Ash sighed and clenched his fists.

"They have their reasons Ash. The legendary Pokémon are not permitted to interfere in the events of the world."

"Unless it involves them, then they're more than happy to interfere. Fucking hypocrites." Ash replied and then sighed. "I wish I'd have let those people capture most of the legends rather than risk my neck saving them, I've nearly died so many times while saving some of them and in return I get nothing. Well it won't be happening again, from now on they are all on their own."

"I do not blame you for your resentment of them, in fact I'd be amazed if you didn't resent them. Just be careful, I can tell that you already hold a lot of anger and hatred for Team Rocket, stacking deep resentment for the legendary Pokémon and all the people who have abandoned you on top of that could change you into the very thing you want to destroy."

Slowking's speech made Ash think about his mother's dying words, as much as he wanted to do as his mother asked he had to wonder if he really could do that. After the events of the past twenty-four hours Ash could already feel the change within him and the worst part was that he didn't mind the change. It was different, it showed him a new perspective on things and allowed him to see and think of much darker fates for everyone in Team Rocket, especially Giovanni.

"Thanks, Slowking, I'd better get going now." Ash said as he pushed the darker thoughts aside for the time being.

"Farewell Chosen One. Remember what I have said today."

Ash nodded and walked away from the shrine, he was glad he'd come here, speaking with Slowking had helped and he felt better for severing his ties with the majority of the legendary Pokémon. There were a few like Mewtwo that he knew wouldn't abandon since h knew in his heart that they wouldn't abandon him. the rest though were of no concern to him anymore, whatever happens to them is on their own heads.

As Ash walked down the slope a woman came out from hiding, she had heard Slowking speaking with someone and had kept hidden to find out anything about him and part of her was sure that it had been Ash. However, she pushed that hope aside, he hadn't been back to the Orange Islands for years so why would he be here now. The woman walked over to Slowking who was staring at the shrine.

"Who was that Slowking?" Melody asked.

"I don't know who he is any more Melody, I knew him once, but he is not the same person anymore."

Melody frowned as Slowking really hadn't answered her question and now she really had to wonder who that person is or judging by what Slowking had said was. The girl took another look at the person who was slowly walking down the hill and spotted a Pikachu sat on his shoulder. There was only one person she had met that had a Pikachu that sat on his shoulder and she felt her heart race at the thought of seeing him once again.

"Wait, is that Ash?" Melody asked.

"It was once, like I said Melody now I don't really know who he is."

"Why? What's happened to him?"

Slowking sighed, the people who lived on Shamouti Island still held onto very traditional values and as such had very little in the way of modern technology meaning that news sometimes got to them slowly. He was curious on whether Melody would believe Ash would be capable of committing the crimes he is accused of so quickly changed the response he had originally thought of.

"Ash has been accused of destroying much of Viridian City in Kanto as well as some of Pallet Town and of murdering his own mother." Slowking replied.

"Ash would never do that!" Melody snapped.

"You believe Ash to be innocent?"

"Of course! Ash is a good person, he's the Chosen One, he selflessly saved the world and didn't care about getting recognition for his actions. There is no way Ash would ever commit those crimes."

"I'm glad to hear you say that Melody you know the Chosen One far better than people who had spent years in his presence. The truth is that he has been framed by Team Rocket, he's currently hiding somewhere in the Orange Islands while he prepares to get revenge on Team Rocket."

"Do you know where he's hiding?"

"I do not, however he has not yet left the island, if you hurry you may be able to catch him."

Melody gave Slowking a quick nod and then charged down the hill hoping she would catch up with Ash before he left again. A small smile appeared on Slowking's face as he watched Melody run down the mountain in hot pursuit of Ash. He silently wished the girl good luck and then turned his gaze out towards the islands and then to the sea asking Lugia why they had allowed Ash to suffer like this. As he expected Slowking got no response to his question, he sighed in annoyance and disappointment and then headed back to his home.

* * *

After a few minutes and a few near accidents Melody saw the bottom of the hill, she looked along the shore and saw Ash getting closer to a Gyrados being ridden by Professor Ivy. It was clear that she had also sided with Ash and was here to take him back to wherever he is hiding. Melody knew that as soon as he got on that Gyrados it would take him away from here possibly forever this time. The problem was she knew she wouldn't catch up time, so she yelled out to him hoping that he would hear her and stop.

"Ash! Wait!"

Ash saw Felina and Gyrados waiting for him and smiled gratefully, he'd never be able to repay them for their loyalty. He started to quicken his pace, he wanted to be away from this place and the memories surrounding as soon as possible. However, he stopped as he heard a familiar voice call his name, a voice he hadn't heard since his last visit to Shamouti Island. Ash turned around and saw the maiden of Shamouti Island standing a few yards away, breathing heavily as she stared at him.

"Hello Melody."

* * *

There was almost complete silence as Ash and Melody stared at one another, the former wondering whether she had jumped on the bandwagon and believe him to be a murderer while the latter was amazed to finally see him again after all these years. After a few moments Melody stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Ash tightly surprising the young man who after getting over his shock quickly returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry Ash, Slowking told me what happened to you. I'm here for you Ash."

Ash let out a shaky breath forcing himself not to cry, knowing that someone else believed in him as well was almost overwhelming but he was done crying. The pair loosened their hold allowing them to pull apart slightly and get a better look at one another. A light blush dusted Melody's cheeks as she saw that Ash had become a handsome young man, his years of travelling also giving him a strong, lean build. Ash meanwhile was forcing down a blush, he couldn't deny that the maiden had grown incredibly beautiful over the past few years.

"Thank you, Melody." Ash eventually said.

"It's okay Ash, so where are you staying?" Melody asked.

"I-I can't tell you, there are people there who could get hur…." Ash started until he was interrupted by Professor Ivy.

"He's staying at my lab, you can come by whenever you want Melody. Anyone who cares for Ash is welcome at my lab." Felina stated sending a subtle wink at Melody causing the girl to blush.

"Th-thank you Professor Ivy."

Ash turned to the professor almost gawking at her, he was stunned that Felina had so openly disclosed his location to someone she barely knew just because they claimed to be on his side. Had he been in Felina place Ash knew for a fact that he would not have done the same thing. Ash turned his focus back to Melody who was smiling at him, the maiden then hugged him briefly and then started heading back up the hill towards the shrine.

"I'll come visit you soon Ash."

"Um okay." Ash replied still in shock.

Melody gave them a small wave which was returned by Ash and Felina as they watched the girl disappear over the hill. Ash then turned back to Felina and quickly got onto Gyrados, he was about to ask her why she had told Melody where to find him but didn't get the chance as the professor already knew what he was going to say.

"She believes in you Ash, I can tell by the look in her eyes." Felina replied knowing there was more than just friendship in Melody's gaze.

"Okay Felina, I just don't want you putting yourself at risk because of me."

"I told you before Ash, you're safe here, I'm not going to let anyone take you away and neither will the Orange Crew who would like to meet you by the way."

While Ash had known that Felina would do her best to protect him while he was here, Ash had no idea just how determined she was to do that, and she seemed to have no worries about him being caught which made him feel a little more at ease. Also, the idea of meeting the Orange Crew once again made sense, Felina had said they were on his side regardless, but it would still be in his best interest to see them and make sure they knew just how much he appreciated their support.

"Let's go see them then."

* * *

Notes

Thank you all for reading this chapter, please leave a review below telling me what you liked and what I could improve on. I'm also willing to use any ideas you may have.


	4. Friends & Enemies

Here is chapter 4 of this story, thank you all for your reviews on the story so far. I really appreciate every single one of your reviews.

I need a little help guys, I haven't watched the show in ages and need to know a list of all the wild Pokémon Ash has assisted during his travelling days from Kanto to the end of Unova. While I remember some, I know that there are ones that I have missed so I'd appreciate your help. I have already gotten a list from pokefan2003 listing some of the Pokémon Ash has met and helped but he did admit that he wasn't sure about any Unova ones.

As I wrote this chapter and pieces for subsequent ones I realised something, the changes I have made so far mean that the original story wouldn't really work going forward. The main reason being Ash's behaviour, because of the inclusion of Melody there is no way Ash would be such an isolationist like he and Paige were in the original. After you read this chapter go back to the original and you'll see what I mean. So I'm probably going to be looking for another writer doing a betrayal story that would be able to use what I previously wrote while I write this.

In conversations unless otherwise stated this is how you can tell what kind of speech is being used.

'- Poké Speech

"- Human speech

 _"- Aura/Telepathy_

Without further ado let the chapter begin!

* * *

"So where are we meeting the Orange Crew?"

"Pummelo Island, I asked them to gather them there so we can all talk in private."

"Anything I should know before I meet them?"

"Not really, things don't change much out here. Just be open and honest with them like you were with me."

Ash nodded knowing that honesty would be the best policy, it had worked with Felina and would no doubt work with them as well since like the professor they were intelligent unlike a lot of people. The pair carried on in silence for a little while until Felina turned around again and she saw that Ash was clearly overthinking his upcoming meeting with the Orange Crew. As a professor Felina knew that overthinking wasn't necessarily a bad thing sometimes but this was not one of those times so she came up with something to distract Ash.

"You know Ash you're still the Champion of the Orange League."

"What?" Ash replied as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Since you defeated Drake no one else has even come close to replicating what you achieved. Maybe some day you could take up that mantle of Champion, just think about it, Drake, Cissy, Rudy, Danny, Luana and you working together to get the Orange League the respect it deserves."

"Considering my current situation I don't know if that's a particularly good idea."

"I know for now it's not really viable but I'm hoping that you'll be proved innocent however if that's not the case then we'll make up an alterego for you. I know that what's happened has changed you Ash but I know deep down that you want to be involved in pokemon battling after this mess with Team Rocket is dealt with."

Ash stayed silent as he considered what Felina had suggested, it was true that battling was his passion and he couldn't imagine not being able to battle other trainers, plus the idea of joining the Orange Crew and working together to make the Orange League respected and feared was appealing. Despite this he was still concerned, if he was still believed to be guilty then if anyone where to realise who he is there would be repercussions for people who had supported him. After a small internal debte Ash grinned as despite all the risks the battler within him won out and the prospect of being a Champion was just too good to pass up.

"I-I think I'd like that once I'm done with Team Rocket."

"And maybe find yourself a nice young woman to date, someone kind and caring, like Melody for example."

Ash blushed as he thought of the beautiful maiden again, he wasn't quite as obvlivious as people thought, he'd certain wisend up in the romance department over the last year or so. There were a lot of girls he'd met that he'd have described as pretty or cute but none of them held a candle to Melody, everything from her striking red hair to her gorgeous blue eyes was stunning. Ash quickly stopped that line of thought as his hormonal teenage thoughts were starting to run wild. He then started to think of what he knew about Melody and realised that while he found the maiden attractive he knew next to nothing about her.

"I-I barely know her."

"Well you've got plenty of time in the near future. I know you're scared of letting people in again but trust me Ash, that girl will never hurt you in any way."

"O-okay Felina, I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Felina replied with a smile.

A comfortable silence fell over the two as Gyrados continued to swim towards Pummelo Island, silence had always given Ash a sense of peace and it gave him the chance to think over what Felina had said regarding Melody. It was true that he was scared of letting someone else get close, he had made that mistake in the past and had been hurt because of it but Felina had said with certainty that Melody wouldn't hurt him and the professor hadn't steered him wrong yet. Suddenely Pummelo Island appeared on the horizon and Ash quickly started focussing on his upcoming meeting with the Orange Crew.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Indigo Plateau a meeting had been called to discuss the attack on Viridian City, the death of Delia Ketchum and any leads they had on the location of Ash Ketchum. Opinion was divided on the innoncene of Ash, many believed he was guilty of the crimes, the evidence certainly pointed to him being the one responsible, they had video footage as well as finding Ash covered in his mothers blood with her dead body in his arms.

There was a minority who disagreed with the general view though, while the evidence was there and was pretty damning there was no clue as to a motive for why Ash would do this. That didn't seem to matter to most people though and they were intent on finding and mprisoning Ash without even considering the fact that the person who attacked Viridian City could have been in disguise.

Lance was the last one to enter the room, he looked around at the members of the Elite 4 of every region, every Champion, Looker and Scott with his Frontier Brains. While the people sat in the groups they came with their were divided opinions amongst the groups. Because of this very little was achieved at these meetings other than a lot of shouting, every vote ended in a tie which then had to be settled by the people next in line, the gym leaders. There was far less division amongst them, almost every gym leader believed that Ash was guilty, what swayed a lot of them was that Misty and Brock, two people who knew Ash better than anyone else there had quickly declared Ash guilty.

The Champions of the other regions all supported Ash, they knew that there was no way he would ever commit such atrocities. The Kanto Elite 4 were in support of Ash, the newest member Sabrina being the most adamant of his innoncence. The Johto Elite 4 were all against Ash and sure of his guilt. The Hoenn Elite 4 was also against Ash apart from Drake who didn't believe the boy he battled would be capable of such a thing. The Sinnoh Elite 4 were split, Bertha and Flint stood with Ash while Aaron and Lucian did not. The Unova Elite 4 were like the Johto Elite 4 certain of Ash's guilt and had already started scouring the Unova region. Finally Scott and his Frontier Brain all supported Ash, especially Anabel who had been surprisingly vocal during every meeting thus far.

The only one who hadn't voiced his side in all of this was Lance who hated his position in all of this. He believed Ash was innocent, there was no way the boy he met and fought alongside would ever do anything like this. The problem was he was the leader of the G-Men and as such could not allow his personal feelings to influence an investigation. Lance had tried to distance himself from this case and focus on the looming threat of Team Rocket but he had basically been forced into getting involved.

"Does anyone have any information regarding the location of Ash Ketchum?" Lance asked immediately quieting the bickering.

There were a ffew nervous glances between a few people and then multiple variations of no being said in response followed by several accusations being made by both side that they were hiding information. As the arguing continued a headache started to form in Lance's skull and not for the first time since Ash's disappearance. After a few minutes of hearing the same argument ebing held again was all it took to expel the last of the Dragon Master's patience.

"Enough!" Lance yelled shocking everyone to silence. "I am sick and tired of your childish bickering. This will be the last meeting I call you all to, any information you find will be given to me and I will provide it to everyone. Now go back to your own regions and find out whatever you can!"

With a dramatic swish of his cape Lance stormed out of the room leaving everyone still there in shock, Lance had always been extremely patient and to see him lose his cool was surprising to say the least. Lance's exit left many in the room feeling a little guilty that they had driven the calm, collected leader of the G-Men to this. Both sides of the debate threw each other a glare, appalled that the other had take the side they had. After a brief standoff everyone left the building both groups hoping that they would find Ash soon before the other side did so.

* * *

Notes

I know this was a short chapter, I considered lengthening it but it really wouldn't add anything so I've left it at that.

Thank you all for reading this chapter, please leave a review below telling me what you liked and what I could improve on. I'm also willing to use any ideas you may have.


	5. Planning

Here is chapter 5 of this story, thank you all for your reviews on the rewrite thus far. I really appreciate every single one of your reviews.

I need a little help guys, I haven't watched the show in ages and need to know a list of all the wild Pokémon Ash has assisted during his travelling days from Kanto to the end of Unova. While I remember some, I know that there are ones that I have missed so I'd appreciate your help. I have already gotten a list from pokefan2003 listing some of the Pokémon Ash has met and helped but he did admit that he wasn't sure about any Unova ones.

Sorry for the delay, I got kinda side tracked writing some Ash x Melody smut for later, it probably sucks but it was fun to write none the less.

In conversations unless otherwise stated this is how you can tell what kind of speech is being used.

'- Poké Speech

"- Human speech

 _"- Aura/Telepathy_

Without further ado let the chapter begin!

* * *

The meeting with the Orange Crew had went well, the five of them had all been quick to reassure Ash that he had their full support and would do anything in their power to protect him just as Felina had told him. It had still been a surprise for Ash though, the Orange Crew had only gotten to know him for a very short amount of time and they had believed him when people who knew him for years had immediately sided against him. Having their support had relieved some of the worries Ash had had of staying in the Orange Islands, while he wasn't completely safe here, this was as close as he would get anywhere.

After the meeting Ash wanted to return to the lab so he could talk to his Pokémon about his plans for the future and show them the island that they would be training on. Felina was glad to oblige with that since she had some experiments to check on and make sure that the triplets were handling their assignments without any problems.

However, by the time they arrived back at the lab it was getting late and everyone had fallen asleep although it seemed as though the triplets had waited up for them as they were asleep in the living room chairs. Felina smiled softly at them and draped some blankets over them as Ash went to the spare room so he could get some rest. It had been a bit of an overwhelming day for him, so a good night's rest was definitely needed. Ash quickly got into bed not caring that he was still dressed, Pikachu snuggled up to Ash and the pair quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

A week later Ash finally decided it was time to explain his plans to everyone, originally, he was going to tell them a week ago, but he had no real plan other than we are going after Team Rocket. Now he had one though and that meant it was time to tell the others. After everyone had finished their breakfast Ash was stood in front of his Pokémon, no his family, ready to tell them everything he had planned. He was a little worried about how they would react to this, it would be dangerous, and he wasn't sure how many of them would want to get involved in this especially considering what had just happened to them.

Just as Ash was about to start explaining his plans a group of Pokémon landed right in front of him. It was all of the Pokémon that wanted to be with Ash, being reunited with ones like Primeape and Gengar brought tears to Ash's eyes as he was overwhelmed that two Pokémon he had not seen in many years still cared for him so dearly. After introducing everyone Ash took a deep breath as he thought about how to best word his plans, he took another deep breath and decided to be completely open about it.

"Alright everyone I have plans for what I want to do in the near future, I want you all to know that none of you are obliged to join me on this quest. If you wish to leave or just not be involved I will not blame you. I want to train hard for a year or so and then when I'm ready my plan is to go after Team Rocket and take them down. As I said before none of you are forced to join me and you may at any time choose to not be involved."

Ash looked around at his family and wondered how many of them would want to accompany him on this dangerous quest. After a few moments every single one of them surrounded Ash, either nodding, nuzzling or hugging him to show their support. Ash was overwhelmed that his family had all sided with him yet again, their loyalty kept giving Ash the strength to carry on despite everything that had happened.

"Thank you all." Ash said with a tear in his eye. "Now I need to show you where we'll train."

Ash returned everyone except for Pikachu and Charizard, he then got onto Charizard's back and then directed the dragon towards the island Felina had showed him. With a roar Charizard launched into the air and went exactly where Ash had told him to. After a short flight Ash spotted the island, moments later Charizard landed on the ground taking a look around at the island. Ash watched Charizard study the island, the dragon then turned his gaze back to Ash and gave him a nod to show his approval of their new training grounds. Ash smiled and then sent out the rest of their family who all started to explore the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab Felina was continuing her studies, due to the whole situation with Ash she had almost completely forgotten about them. She had been discussing regional evolution differences of Pokémon with Professor Kukui from the Alola region since they were the only region that had significant differences to Pokémon. One that had really caught her attention was the Raichu, it was significantly slimmer than the usual Raichu and it also gained the psychic typing.

Two things that could be of interested to trainers with a Pikachu such as Ash, she knew Pikachu didn't want to evolve although she wasn't entirely sure why. Of all the things she could think of the most plausible to her was that Pikachu didn't want to lose speed when he involved into a bulky Raichu.

Suddenly Felina was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door, she placed the research back in its proper place and then walked to the front door wondering who had come to visit her. She was glad that Ash wasn't here just in case it was someone coming here to talk to her about capturing the young man since they hadn't had the chance to implement the new travel laws. Another series of knocks on the door prompted Felina to open it and was surprised to see Melody stood there nervously.

"Well hello Melody, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. You've been here almost every day since we saw you." Felina commented.

"I-I just really wanted to come and see Ash again." Melody replied with a light blush on her face.

"Well, he's just gone to do a little training with his Pokémon right now, I'm sure he won't be long though. Please Melody come in, I think the two of us need to have a little talk."

The way Felina worded that made Melody worry a little however before Melody could reply Felina already started walking away towards her living room. Melody quickly followed after her, soon joining her in the living room. They both took a seat on the sofa and Felina smiled warmly at Melody, she was relieved that Ash had someone like her on his side and judging by what she saw earlier she was sure that one day Ash and Melody would be together.

It would just take a while for Ash to feel comfortable letting someone get that close to him. Before she started setting the two up thought she needed to confirm that the girl did actually have feelings for Ash beyond friendship and since subtlety was never her strong point Felina decided to just be relatively blunt about it.

"I'm glad you're supporting Ash in this tough time and I think one day you and him will make a lovely couple."

Melody cheeks quickly turned bright red at the professor's bold statement and she started to desperately come up with an answer to deny what Felina had said. Seeing the young girl looking so flustered about such a simple suggestion had done away with the small doubts she had that her intuition had been wrong.

"Don't try and deny it Melody, I know when I see the love in someone's eyes and the way you gazed at Ash on the Island was blatant to an experienced woman such as myself. Just give Ash some time, he's vulnerable right now and needs support to get through this tough time. I believe he has feelings for you but wants to get to know you better before he commits to anything."

The maiden still couldn't find a response so nodded meekly in response, she already knew that Ash needed some time before he would be ready to let someone get that close to him. The end of Felina statement made Melody realise that she barely knew Ash, she knew he was heroic, selfless, the perfect Chosen One really but she knew next to nothing about him other than he was sixteen like her, he loved Pokémon battling and that his Pikachu was his best friend. There was plenty of time for them to get to know each other now though.

* * *

Ash then walked into the room having just returned from his training for the day and a smile quickly formed on his face as he saw Melody sat on the couch, just thinking about the beautiful maiden brought a smile to his face so seeing her here was incredible. As he got a closer look at Melody, Ash was a little worried as he saw Melody's flushed face and wondered whether the maiden was alright. He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly, letting out a satisfied sigh as he felt her are wrap around him.

"Hi Melody, are you feeling okay?" Ash asked.

"Um y-yes I'm fine Ash, I just wanted to come and see you."

Ash pulled back from the hug slightly and smiled at Melody, the events of the past few days still weighed heavily on him, but Melody seemed to be his beacon of light amongst the darkness. Ash turned towards Felina and smiled at her until he saw the concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Felina?"

"Ash what happened to your clothes?" Felina asked.

Ash looked down at his clothes and for the first time noticed the multiple burn marks on the remnants of his now shredded shirt and pants, he was honestly amazed that they hadn't completely fallen apart in their state.

"Oh, right, well I started doing some training with Infernape, you know to get me ready for when I go after Team Rocket and well I guess we had a few accidents. He was teaching me some fighting styles and well you know accidents happen."

Melody and Felina looked at Ash, horrified that he had fought hand to hand with his Pokémon and not just any Pokémon but one of his strongest who also happens to be a fire type. The look of horror on both Melody and Felina's faces made Ash chuckle which prompted both women to get up and check over Ash for any injuries. To their relief they found none and once the worry had died down Melody blushed as due to Ash's ruined clothes she could get a good look at Ash's body which had been trained by his travelling over the years.

"That's it Ash, we're taking you clothes shopping." Felina suddenly declared.

Melody was immensely grateful for Felina saying that as Ash had turned his focus away from her and was now looking at Felina with a horrified look she was sure must have looked similar to the one she was wearing mere moments ago.

"Actually, you know what, these clothes are fine, I'll manage in these." Ash quickly said remembering previous shopping trips.

"Come on Melody we need to go pick out Ash a whole new wardrobe." Felina said completely ignoring Ash's response.

"Okay Felina." Melody replied.

Ash looked between the two women incredulously, they were talking as if he wasn't here or they couldn't hear him. Hands suddenly latched onto Ash's arms and he looked pleadingly towards Melody and Felina who were wearing little smirks on their faces, they both then gave a small shake of the head telling Ash that they weren't letting him get out of this. As the women started leading him towards the door Ash looked back at Pikachu who was sat on the sofa, he was his last hope of avoiding this terrible far.

"A little help here buddy?" Ash called to Pikachu.

Pikachu merely yawned in response and laid down to get some rest after the training they had all been doing earlier, he was far too tired to get involved in this. Beside he knew there was no way Ash would be able to avoid this so it's better to get it done and out the way now.

"No ketchup for a month now Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he was dragged out of the house.

The mouse's eyes shot open and suddenly his exhaustion vanished, he darted out of the front door to help but when he got out there Gyrados was already out at sea with Felina, Melody and a reluctant Ash on his back. Pikachu slumped to the ground and his ears drooped as he watched them fade from view.

'My ketchup.' Pikachu murmured sadly.

* * *

Notes

A lot of this chapter came from me wantingto have a little bit of lightheartedness in the story.

Thank you all for reading this chapter, please leave a review below telling me what you liked and what I could improve on. I'm also willing to use any ideas you may have.


End file.
